Passenger restraints for amusement park rides are well known. Amusement park rides can include a variety of different ride types, such as thrill rides, roller coasters, train rides, water rides, Ferris wheels, transport rides, and the like. Depending on the ride, the majority of amusement park rides have some form of passenger restraint to prevent riders from falling from the ride or exiting the ride at an inappropriate time. Amusement park rides are subject to state and local governmental codes, requirements, and safety inspections, and must pass rigorous inspections by insurance companies.
Despite safety measures, accidents relating to amusement park rides can, and do, occur. Ride accidents can be caused by riders themselves, ride operators not following safety directions properly, or by mechanical failures related to the ride or passenger restraints. Additionally, a major cause of deaths and injuries on amusement park rides is preventable error. This would include such things as the lack of routine maintenance and the disregard of safety rules by both operators and riders. In particular, on rides having lap restraints, riders have been known to unbuckle the restraint while the ride is in motion, posing a serious risk of injury and potentially death, not only to that particular rider but to other riders as well. Thus, there is a long felt need for a passenger restraint for an amusement park ride that complies with current safety standards and prevents riders from being able to undo the restraint and exit the ride while the ride is in motion.